Metroid Adventures Book 2
by Metroids ate my Brain
Summary: A novelization of Metroid Prime 1. Some things have been changed around to provide a better story flow. The Space Pirates will be given a bigger role in the story from now on. You must have read "Metroid Adventures Book 1" to fully understand some parts.
1. The Frigate Orpheon

Samus's log: It's been four months since the destruction of the pirate base on Zebes. A few days ago, a Piratean distress signal was intercepted over Tallon IV. I was… intrigued, to say the least. What could have been happening to those pirates that would cause them to believe death by me would be a pleasant alternative? Somewhat curious, I decided to investigate.

------------------------

Samus's ship landed on the docking bay of the Orpheon. It seemed in decent condition, though all of the escape pods appeared to have been jettisoned. She entered the frigate, and activated the airlock. After air had entered the room, she was allowed entry into the main hull. Inside was a horrid site. There was a massive corpse lying in the center of the room. It had been dissected. It was at least as long as Ridley. Examining it, she noticed a bluish liquid seeping out of one of the incisions. She tried to scan it. But nothing came up. She touched it, and it almost burned through her suit. She made a mental note to not touch it. She looked around the room, and saw a half-dead pirate. She ran over to it. It was missing most of the lower half of its body, and parts of the intestines were hanging out. She pointed her arm cannon at it.

"What the hell happened here? What's going on?"

"We… we found a new energy source… Phazon…"

"What is "Phazon"?"

"It's… a… radioactive… tried to… experiment…" His voice petered out as he died.

Samus thought to herself about what the pirate had said. What was Phazon? What were the pirates doing with it? She guessed that Phazon was the blue liquid seeping out of the corpse. She further examined the lab, hoping something would give her a clue as to what the hell was going on. When she found nothing, she moved on to other parts of the frigate. The next room was rather empty, more pirate corpses. Same thing in the next room, and the room after that. The next room, however, yielded surprising results. It was the generator room. It was still running, and at optimum capacity, too. The only problem, however, was the huge nest built around it. A large creature crawled out of it. It was of the same type as the corpse in the science deck. Samus scanned it.

"Samus, that's a member of the Parasite species, most likely in the queen stage of development. Its genetic makeup seems to have been modified by the use of some as-yet unidentified radiation."

"So what should I do?"

"Well, it doesn't seem to be attacking you, so I would recommend finding a way around it."

The Parasite Queen smashed one of its massive claws down on the deck. Samus barely made it out of the way.

"On second thought, I recommend killing it as quickly as possible."

"Can do, computer."

She fired a volley of missiles at the beast. Some hit their mark, some hit the nest, and some hit the generator. Eventually, the giant Parasite had taken more than it could bear and fell. Unfortunately, it fell into the generator core. The generator, powered by nuclear fusion, could no longer sustain itself, and shut down. This started a chain reaction which activated a self-destruct sequence. Samus had seven minutes to get out. She ran. On the way out, she passed by a sector of the frigate that was unmarked. Even though she knew better, curiosity got the better of her, and she investigated.

"Computer, can you hack the pirate systems to get me some info on this sector?"

"Of course, Samus-hacks systems- This is the officer's quarters. It's empty, save for a lone bio-reading. It's really the only way out now, seeing how an explosion has blocked off the science deck. "

She explored the officer's quarters. It wasn't much. She couldn't find the bio-reading, though. Then she heard a strange sound, like metal scraping against metal. She looked around to find its source, and saw Ridley. Or, to be more precise, a mechanical version of him.

"Ridley… I killed you. I saw it."

"It's "Meta Ridley", now, Samus. What you see before you is the miracle of Piratean science." He flexed one of his mechanical arms. "I feel ten times stronger than I ever felt in my old body."

"Why are you still here? Why didn't you evacuate with the other pirates?"

"I felt I could adequately solve our little "infestation". Seems you did it for me. Thank you."

"I don't have time to fight you now, get out of my way."

With that, Ridley left, and Samus continued her escape. Unfortunately, there was trouble. A large blast of electricity hit her in the back, shorting out parts of her suit.

"Computer, give me a status report."

"Your suit is running at 25% efficiency after that blast. Your Ice Beam, High-jump boots, missiles, bombs, and Varia suit upgrades are all missing. Remaining upgrades are as follows: Morph Ball. I'm sorry to say, but you might be in trouble."

After that incident, Samus made it out in time, and got in her ship. She took off immediately. Upon liftoff, however, she saw Ridley breaking out of the frigate and flying off towards Tallon IV.

'Computer. Set a course for Tallon IV. I'm following Ridley."

"As you wish, Samus."

She set the ship on autopilot, and let the computer take her down to the planet.

--------------------------

Meanwhile, on Tallon IV, in a control room somewhere in their main base (The Phazon Mines, subsector C)-We see Trooper 1210 overseeing operations. He is conversing with another pirate, his acting second-in-command, and head of the military branch of the security forces, General 3910.

"**So tell me, 3910, why is nothing going on schedule? It's been four months. So far, all we can say is that we've lost contact with the Orpheon, Kraid's reconstruction is going poorly at best, and mining operations are slowed down unexplainably. And Command'll be sending a representative soon-What do we tell them**?"

"**I'm so sorry, my lord, but I don't**…"

Trooper grabbed the pirate by his throat and lifted him up over his head.

"**I don't care about excuses, General. Just tell me-what are we going to tell High Command**?"

"**We**"-he gasps for air- "**We tell them that it'll take at least another month before things are fully up to speed**."

Trooper released his grip and let the pirate fall to the floor.

"**That's all I needed to hear, General**."


	2. On the surface of Tallon IV

Tallon IV was, or at least, the surface was, a lush paradise. The clearing she had chosen as her landing spot was almost completely ringed by a canopy of trees. It reminded her of an outdoor Brinstar.

Samus stepped out of her ship and instinctively activated her scan visor mode

"Computer, what can you tell me about this planet?

"Tallon IV has an oxygen-based atmosphere, much like Zebes. I'm also detecting a Chozo-made item in the vicinity, and several more scattered throughout the planet."

"Thank you, that will be all." She looked around, and saw several doors imbedded in the rock walls of the clearing she had landed in. There were about six of them, one for each side of the clearing. She randomly picked one of them, and was greatly surprised by what she saw-Her High-Jump Boots. "Well, that was easy", she thought to herself. She collected her prize, and picked another door. This one led her into a rather tightly packed hallway. She followed it, and at the end of the hall, there stood another door. She opened it, and was treated to another open clearing. There were a few doors on the upper ledges, and one on the opposite end of the clearing. She went through it(as if she had a choice otherwise), and came upon an elevator room. The terminal was ancient, and she didn't think it would work. Never the less, she activated the terminal. To her surprise, it did work. Le

"Elevator activated-Access to the eastern quarter of Chozo city granted."

She took the elevator, and reached the "city". Not that any reasonable person could call it a city anymore. Years of being abandoned had left it in ruins. Samus left the elevator room, and entered the main hall of the city-It was more of an open courtyard, as the roof had long ago crumbled away. On top of a ledge, she spied something. She scanned it, and it turned out to be a missile expansion. The ledge was high, but not high enough, thanks to her newly-restored high-jump boots. She jumped up, and restored missile functionality to her arm cannon.

----------------------

Meanwhile, in the Phazon Mines- Trooper 1210, along with General 3910, as well as a few mixed soldiers and scientists, were all waiting for the return of Lord Ridley. Two hours ago, he had sent a message to Trooper, telling him of his completion, and his return to the front. Trooper had then mobilized this small group to act as the heralds of Ridley's return. Trooper had send Ridley the coordinates, and was patiently awaiting his master's return. He didn't wait very long- Ridley landed within five minutes. As soon as he landed, Ridley spoke.

"**So, Trooper, fill me in on what I missed while I was dead. Why are we on this empty planet, what happened to Zebes, the works**."

"**Well, sir, after Samus killed you, she obliterated Mother Brain, as well as Tourain. We, fortunately, were able to get your skull out of your lair, and onto the Orpheon. From there, you were cloned, and cyberneticly augmented. We also discovered a powerful mutagenic energy source, which we have taken to calling "Phazon". We have set up a mining and command station here, close to the heart of several veins of Phazon. Kraid is also here, being rebuilt. However, due to his size, it haze taken us considerably longer to do**."

"**I see. And one more thing-what is this body of mine capable of, now that it has been enhanced**?"

One of the scientists spoke up.

"**Well, Lord Ridley, the augmentations allow you to fly at mach 3, due to the enhanced neuro-fold material your wings are made of. You have a rapid-fire plasma-based laser cannon located in your mouth, and smaller plasma battery cannons concealed in both arms, as well as in your ribcage. You are also armored head-to-toe with the highest grade of metals available to us, and your circuitry is top-notch**."

"**Excellent work. I think I'll highly enjoy using this body to crush Samus once and for all**."

Trooper once again spoke up.

"**My lord, if you'll follow us, we can show you how Kraid's reconstruction is coming along, as well as give you a full tour of the facility**."

------------------------

Samus had, after several hours, regained the use of her bombs, which left only the Varia suit and the Ice beam. She had also aquired a new item-The charge beam. She pulled up her computer to gain some idea as to where to go next.

"Samus, I believe next we should find the source of the poisoned water that has flooded the northern quarter. My scans have located the source to be coming from the Sunchamber. Access to the Sunchamber is located on the northern wall of the Arboretum."

Samus wandered around the (almost completely flooded) northern section of the ruins. She eventually found the Arboretum. The northern door was located at the top of a winding staircase that surrounded a giant tree. She entered the doorway, and walked down the hallway that was there. Based on the carvings, statues, and paintings that covered the walls, she guessed that the Sunchamber was a temple dedicated to one of the great Chozo spirits. Which one, she couldn't tell. Based on the context, she guessed it was the Spirit of Wild-Flaaghra, the living plant. She couldn't have been more right. The Sunchamber was a massive temple, with a giant plant ceremoniously placed in the center. However, this plant was no longer a god-figure. Corrupted it had become, by the poison that permeated the planet. Samus fired on it, and her missiles connected with its head, sending it reeling backwards. The plant had not seen movement in a long time, longer, in fact, than it could remember. It lashed out at Samus; its vines collided with her chest, slamming her into a wall. Samus retaliated, sending a second volley of missiles at Flaaghra's head. They all collided, and its head fell from its body. Samus got down on her knees, and took up a stance of prayer.

"Spirits of the Chozo, my forefathers, please accept my apologies, and see my forgiveness over the destruction of the incarnation of the Spirit. May it find peace in the afterlife."

Suddenly, the floor underneath the plant's leafy body rose up, and the access to a sacred antechamber opened up. A pedestal rose from the floor in the antechamber. On it was the Varia suit. Samus collected it, and Her suit glowed. When the glow subsided, her suit was once again bronze-orange. Bu this time, her shoulders had been reshaped. They were larger and rounder now. A prompt on her HUD popped up-Varia suit upgrade module activated. Type 2 suit module active and ready.

"computer, do a diagnostic scan on my suit, immediately."

"As you wish, Samus"-Scans suit- "The varia suit type 2 module is now active and fully prepared. You will be able to withstand…"

"Yes, I know that part, but what else-what's new?"

"Well, for starters, this upgrade, unlike the type 1 module, is permanent."

"Nice. So, where to next?"

"My sources indicate that there is seismic activity present in the Magmoor Caverns. Perhaps you should check it out?"

"Well, then I guess that's what I'm doing next."


	3. Magmoor, Phendrana, and goodies

The Magmoor Caverns were a hot and hellish environment, much like that of Norfair. Its namesake, the Magmoor, a gigantic snake that lived and thrived on lave, was a dangerous creature. Fortunately, they were rare in the upper quadrants of Magmoor; however, they were abundant in the lower quadrants. After traveling for what felt like an eternity, Samus came across a thermal energy station located in the heart of upper Magmoor. Its construction was most certainly of Pirate origin, but by its appearance, it had been abandoned for at least two months. Samus pulled up her computer.

"Samus, I've taken the liberty to scan some of the Pirate databanks. They say that the facility here was relocated to Phendrana about two months ago. There is an elevator leading there just to the left of this facility."

"Very good, computer. I guess that's where I'm going now."

She took the elevator to Phendrana. It was a frosted paradise; she knew she would like it here.

"Samus, I'm getting readouts of a Chozo item in the vicinity, perhaps you should investigate."

The computer pulled up an incomplete map of Phendrana.

"I apologize for the incompleteness of the map, but I was unable to find data beyond what the Pirates had mapped into their information banks."

She followed the path her computer had mapped out to the item, and after an hour (she had taken extra time to admire the beauty of the local flora and fauna), she found her item. It was located in a minor shrine. She scanned it before collecting it.

"Samus, the Speed Booster function of your suit has been activated. Type 2 energy active-Boost Ball functionality now active as well."

"So, I got two items for the price of one. Neat, I guess."

-----------------------

Meanwhile, in the Phazon Mines- In the central command office, Trooper 1210 and a scientist were filling Ridley in on their attempts to rebuild Kraid.

"…**so as you can see, my lord, our attempts at producing a working Meta Kraid specimen have been rather fraught with difficulties. Our first attempt was an utter disaster; the metal frame wasn't strong enough to hold his weight.**"Ridley let out a soft chuckle at this."**The second attempt, however, proved much more stable. We have successfully created a strong enough metal frame, and are implementing the weaponry as we speak.**"

At this, Ridley spoke up.

"**So tell me, what sort of weaponry is being installed into Kraid**?"

"**We have implemented weaponry rather similar to yours. He comes equipped with plasma battery cannons concealed in both arms, and a plasma-powered electric pulse cannon had been installed in his mouth. We are also attempting to build a lightweight shoulder-mounted missile silo, but results are not faring that well. Our last piece of weaponry on him is something special indeed-A hyper strength, concealed phazon cannon in his chest**."

"**Very… intriguing. I hope to see him in action once he is complete**."

The com. device on Trooper's belt went off, much in the manner of a cell phone. He picked it up.

"**Yes, this is 1210…"** He held his hand up to the receiver end, and spoke to the others "**It's 3910; I've got to take this."** He went back to speaking with the General. "**I see… How did… Oh, shit, really? Have a fully armed SD squad sent to the West-Central and West-North sectors, floors 2 and 3; it couldn't have gotten very far**."

Ridley looked at his minion, rather confused.

"**So, Trooper, is there something you're not telling me**?"

"**Yes, but I can't tell you right now. You'll just have to trust me on this one**." Trooper looked rather nervous, his three-fingered hands fidgeting.

"**Trooper, you seem to be forgetting one tiny little detail-YOU'RE MY 2****ND**** IN COMMAND! YOU ANSWER TO ME! NOW TELL ME, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON**!"

"**With all due respect,Lord Ridley, stay out of this. As commander of the security forces, I only answer to Commando 005. On top of that, I've had more experience dealing with this... this thing. So you'll just have to trust me until we get a report back from the SD team.**"

-----------------------

Samus had been wandering around Phendrana for quite some time. She eventually came upon another minor shrine. On a central pedestal, she spied something-The ice beam. She went to grab it, but something burst from the wall. It was a large blue reptile, with an ice-white shell; A sheegoth. It had apparently built its nest around the shrine, and was simply defending its territory. Samus moved very slowly toward the ice beam, trying not to disturb the beast. Unfortunately, the sheegoth had other ideas. It lunged at Samus. She swiftly shot several missiles at its skull, cracking it open and killing it. After this, she took her prize. She now had all her old items from Zebes, as well as two new ones. She felt great; she felt she could take on any threat that came her way. Hungry for a challenge, she had her computer pull up the map.

"Samus, may I ask what you're planning?"

"That pirate facility in Magmoor; you said they relocated to Phendrana, yes?"

"Yes. What of it?"

"I think it's high time I found out what they're doing there."


End file.
